


Missing You

by myotpisopme



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Post Dreadwing's Death in Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave reflects on the death of Dreadwing and the state of the Decepticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laraanita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/gifts).



Silent as I always am, no one can know my feelings I hold regarding your departure. Your absence rings more loudly than the loudest exclamations of our fervent leader. 

There is a space in the ranks where you should be standing... the drones seem a little more lost... without you and Breakdown alike to look up to, they are left with others whom they think will think nothing more of them than spare parts and fodder. 

I try to care for them in your absence, as I know how they were almost more like sparklings to you... especially the flyers. They miss you perhaps as much as I do...

I have taken a little time from my post to sit in my berth room and mourn your loss in private... Megatron thinks I am recharging, as it is not something I do often. Being his supposed most loyal servant, he treats me the kindest. Permits me rest when I request it as I do not do so often at all.

Tears are rolling down my cheek-plates uncontrollably... We used to take our own little reprieves here, my mask off... you were the only other who knew my face... I bare it now to an empty room, letting those tears fall. What a shock and what horror it was to find you face down upon the floor... hole through your back... all for the sake of that slagging betrayer Starscream... 

No one heard my silent scream of agony, no one could see that I filled my mask with yet more tears than I shed now... I collected your chassis to mine... I showed more strength than anyone suspects me of having, and carried you to your quarters... Knockout wanted to use you for scrap but I refused. I would not let you be dismantled. 

I repaired your chassis plating, I tried to repair your internals but could not to the extent that was necessary. There was no way to ignite a lost spark... you were truly gone. You remain in your room, even now, still, colorless, cold. I visit  on occasion, but in between, I keep the door locked tight. No one will have you but me... I know I can never return you to the life you had, but at least... I can pretend I still have your companionship. 

No one knows the degree of solitude I keep... I want no one else but you. I can only hope that somehow... honorably... I might join you within the Allspark and we can be reunited again... free from torment or critical gaze... just ourselves and in love... as we once were.

I miss you, Dreadwing... my love... your Soundwave misses you so dearly...


End file.
